The First Doctor Who Awards
by Firestone Piper
Summary: When The Doctor, Amy and Rory end up in our world as award show hosts chaos ensues. What happens when they are in charge of an awards Show about themselves? The Categories are up to me, but the winners are up to you guys, the voters! *VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE NEW WHO EPISODE*


**A/N: This is a Doctor Who award show, and you my friends, get to vote!**

The Tardis landed and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor stepped out.

The second that they stepped out, they were assaulted by screaming fan-girls, loud noises, and bright lights.

Waiting for them on the stage were two girls.

"And now we turn it over to the hosts of the awards ceremony, the Doctor and the Ponds," the two girls said together, motioning to the Tardis team to take center stage.

One of the girls handed the Doctor a microphone.

"Hello there." said the Doctor hesitantly, not quite sure what to say.

Then suddenly everything went dark and a screen came down on the stage.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Amy. She had seen some weird things before but this took the cake.

The screen suddenly bore the legend 'The First Doctor Who Awards' followed by images from different adventures, or as the people in the audience would call them, episodes.

After completing the slide show, the screen retracted and the Doctor and his companions were left looking at a rather large auditorium full of people.

"Why are we in the middle of an awards show?" asked Rory, confused.

"I don't know. Just go with it." said Amy, and she waved to the crowd. Rory and the Doctor followed suit. Then the girls who had introduced then came back on stage and handed the Doctor an envelope. The Doctor opened it.

"Looks like the first category is 'Favorite New Who' episode." read the Doctor. Amy and Rory looked at him like he was speaking gibberish. Meanwhile, the people in the crowd cheered loudly.

"Right. so every vote counts. Doctor, would you like to read the nominees?" said Amy, trying to act the part of a host.

"Rory, would you like to do the honors?" asked the Doctor, giving Rory the envelope.

"Sure. Looks like this time, the fans can just vote for whatever episode they feel deserves the award. There were too many good episodes to choose from for nominees." read Rory, trying to sound professional and not confused.

"Right then! You heard the man, now vote!" said the Doctor, and the three hosts made there way off of the stage to amorous applause.

~8~

"What is going on? Why are we here?" asked Amy as soon as the three of them were safely out of earshot.

"Looks like we've been selected to be the hosts of some show." said Rory, looking outside the limo they were in. They seemed to be quite famous here. Rory wasn't complaining at all. They were on their way to a hotel.

"I don't see why were complaining. We're famous here. Some girl named Grace asked me for my autograph." said Amy, smirking.

"Don't enjoy it too much. We need to leave." said the Doctor. "It isn't safe here."

"Oh stop worrying." said Amy, waving her hand dismissively. "When will you get another chance to host and Awards Show, ride in a limo, and then go to a fancy hotel?"

"She has a point you know." said Rory.

"Oh fine! But after the show, we leave. No excuses." said the Doctor. This was obviously a parallel world. They needed to get out.

"Why did we end up here?" asked Amy, merely curious.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out." said the Doctor, and they rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.

~8~

Rory, for one, was completely overwhelmed by the amount of teenage girls that had tracked them down, found their hotel, and were now asking them question after question and asking for autographs.

Amy seemed to be enjoying all of the attention. She posed for more photos than Rory could count, and signed so many autographs Rory was sure that her hand would fall off.

The person who was receiving the most attention was the Doctor though. The Doctor was very kiddish and giddy about it, and Rory could tell that he was enjoying himself as well.

Rory smirked to himself as he signed another piece of paper. This actually was pretty cool. Rory wondered what the outcome of the voting would be. He also wondered what exactly Doctor Who was.

~8~

After all of the obsessed girls had gone home, Rory, Amy, and the Doctor were relaxing in their room. Amy grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. When she saw what was on T.V., her jab dropped. It was her!

**A/N: vote it up guys! VOTE VOTE VOTE FOR your favorite 'New Who' episode! :P**


End file.
